


I'm just a Luthor with a Super

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Lesbian Character, Minor Lames mention, POV Lena Luthor, Puppy Love, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Thought I'd do something unique and have Lena be in love with Supergirl but not Kara.Lena plans to call Kara and set up a meeting to get to know her crush, Supergirl, better, but she learns certain things about her that prompt her to make a bold decision.





	I'm just a Luthor with a Super

Supergirl. 

She was Earth's greatest champion. She had risked her life many times over for Lena, and indeed their whole world, despite not being from it. In quiet moments, Lena enjoyed silently admiring the hero from afar, but she knew it was far deeper than that. Supergirl's muscles, powerful figure, red S on her chest. It all made Lena blush and she considered it a miracle no one had caught on to her barely-concealed crush, especially during the day she unveiled the statue in Supergirl's honor. 

Of course Lena was not stupid. _Why would such a kind and wonderful hero date a Luthor? I'm just a Luthor. Supergirl was with that Mon-el boy, last I heard but that seems to have ended. No...I dare not hope to dream. I dare not think about her pretty blonde hair, soft face, kissable lips-STOP. What is wrong with me? I am a Luthor, not a One Direction fan._ Yet Supergirl did have that effect and Lena wondered silently just how many girls she had managed to swoon. _Oh who am I kidding? She's Supergirl. Every baby-gay is into her. Every baby-bi too._

Lena knew she would eventually have to break things off with James. He was nice, and treated her right but he clearly refused to take the hint. All she ever talked about with him was Supergirl (and Superman. He is the Jimmy Olsen after all. He knows a lot about the Kryptonians). He simply could not compete with her true crush, and it was unfair of him to even begin to try, or for her to continue stringing him along (to be fair it is extremely difficult to compete with Supergirl). Kara Danvers, her bestest friend in the whole wide world always seemed flustered as well whenever Supergirl became a topic. _I wonder why that is? Questions for later._

Lena had three friends in the city, Kara Sam and Supergirl. It still warmed her heart to this day when Kara promised to protect her. _But how can you protect me better than Supergirl protects all of us, Kara? I love you but you don't even begin to compare. I should call her. Get me in contact with Supergirl, even if I can just befriend her a little._

She grabbed her phone and began dialing the number. 

"Oh my gosh, Lena. I'm so sorry, I forgot our lunch-date!"

Lena giggled at her best friend, "It's more than ok, Kar. But I was just thinking....it doesn't really matter, it's a silly idea-"

"No, tell me! Maybe I can help." _Aw, Kara. Always wanting to help. She reminds me of Supergirl so much._

"Well...I was wondering...ifyoucouldcallsupergirlformesoicankissher-" _Wow. Smooth._

 _"_ W-what? _"_

Lena blushed and stammered "Uh.....uh-um...I was wondering...if you could call Supergirl...-you know her, right?-and get me in contact with her because...I have things to talk about with her...Sciency things."

"Ohhh..." Kara laughed. "Of course! What are besties for? Supergirl is great. She's a badass." _I know, Kar. I know._ "Maybe you guys will, ya know, hit it off. I mean you guys are friends already, you know what I mean. Doesn't hurt to be more friendly, I mean- that came out wrong-" 

Lena laughed softly at her friend's awkward rambling. "I know what you meant. Tell her to meet me at my office."

"Ok Lena! So good to hear from you!"

"You too, Kara."

 

Only a few moments later, Lena heard a whooshing sound, as the caped heroine swooped in and landed. Lena started to stare at the blonde's cheeks, and bright eyes. _God....I am so freaking Bi right now.... I mean I'm always bi...shut up brain._

"Miss Luthor....you wished to see me?" _Are you really blushing like a schoolgirl right now? Idiot._

"Y-yes....Erm...It has occurred me that you and I have saved the city at least twice together, yet I barely know anything about you. What's your name? Why did you only reveal yourself 3 years ago? What are your hobbies? Your name can't literally just be Supergirl."

"...You're absolutely right, Miss Luthor. I have been quite disrespectful to you." _God, even her voice is like a goddess's....What the hell are you doing Lena? You don't need to know any of this. She's perfect how she is._

 _"_ I am from a planet called Krypton. I was actually originally sent to Earth to protect Superman, my cousin. But....my ship was trapped in another dimension and could not arrive here until my cousin was already grown up and saving others. I wished to be just a normal girl....but I decided I could not keep living a lie and denying who I really am." Lena sighed in awe, never considering how hard it must have been to lose one's entire planet  only to end up having to fit in to survive on another. 

"I am sorry, Supergirl. I hope you are now at peace with yourself. Of course everyone knows the dumpster fire that is my life."

"Yes Kara Danvers told me much about you." Supergirl said, as she smiled warmly. 

"She did?" _She did?_

"Of course, Miss Luthor. That's how I keep saving you just in time, after all."  

"Well you protect everyone, right? I can't be that important!"

"Don't underestimate yourself, Miss Luthor. You helped me save the whole world twice. You were voted the smartest woman on the planet three times."

"You were voted the most beautiful." Lena muttered, pouting cutely. "And you definitely deserved that." Lena whispered, blushing.

Supergirl laughed. "Please allow a hero some humility." _Shit. Super-hearing. I forgot._

"Super-hearing! That reminds me, what powers do you have that you haven't used on TV yet?"

"Well, Kryptonians are essentially immortal. I won't age, at least not for a very long time."

"That is sad...." 

"It's ok, Miss Luthor. According to Imra, your accomplishments last through the centuries. In a way, that is true immortality."

"I suppose you're right." Lena smiled at her friend, feeling a lot better. Supergirl was truly the giver of hope. She would never lie, never let her down, never make her feel unworthy. Never get drunk and hit her, or say she was too busy hanging out with Kara. Supergirl was super-amazing. 

Lena could not wait any longer. She started moving closer and closer, wanting to feel the alien woman's warmth and grip. Her powerful warrior body. 

"I am truly sorry about Mon-El. I know how much he meant to you."

"Do you? Ah, Kara told you....Yes I had to send him away but it was to save his life. Then he returned, with a wife. I realize now that...perhaps i over-idealized our relationship in a way. Perhaps the fairer sex is an option too."

"You're-?"

"I don't know, Miss Luthor. That's...not a problem on this planet, right?"

"O-of course not!" _If only you knew...._

 _"_ Someone has said things to me that made me....rethink all my interactions with other women. Even Mon El's new wife. I called her a goddess." You're _a goddess!_

"I'm bisexual. Always knew it. Only told Lex, Sam and Kara before now. It is a tremendous weight off my shoulders to tell you."

"I'm sure you will find someone amazing, Miss Luthor. You are a badass." _I did._ Supergirl grinned. _Stop it, you cutie. I am gonna have a heart attack._

"Do you ever...get scared? Scared you won't make it home? This job...it can be a lonely one."

"Reign beat that fear into me, I think. She is the most powerful enemy I have ever faced. And yet, I'm still scared every single day, Miss."

""W-why? You're literally the Girl of Steel."

"Doesn't mean I'm invulnerable. There are beings out there, not just Reign who could tear our Earth in half without even trying. My war....our war...is to protect it for as long as we possibly can."

"Even so.....It doesn't have to be so lonely. I can help...let me help you, Supergirl." She began wrapping her arms around the blonde, squeezing her tight. Supergirl gladly accepted the hug.

"By the way..."

"Hm?" Supergirl hummed. The vibration made Lena slightly shiver in pleasure.

"You should call me Lena."

"Very well, Lena." Lena's mouth broadened in an almost painful grin, hearing her name from Supergirl's sexy lips. _I love you so much._

As they began parting, Supergirl started to lean back in, then thought better of it. Lena curiously wondered why. _Did she-No. There's no way....And yet I cannot look away. Her beautiful pink lips are just so kissable. Her rosy cheeks beg to be pinched._ Her sexy chest was just pressing into her own.

Lena was red like a tomato by now...yet she could not stop herself, despite James, despite what Kara might think, despite her own self-esteem and self-hate. Her crush, the greatest hero Earth had ever seen, the Girl of Steel, the completely sexy, beautiful, blonde bombshell. She had to kiss those lips, and this seemed like the best chance she would ever have, in the woman's strong arms, staring into her bright blue eyes- It was finally happening. She felt the Kryptonian's lips on her own. To her ever-astounding surprise, Supergirl did not pull away and instead returned the soft, gentle kissing. She had been in love with the blonde alien going on three years, and she was finally tasting her lips. A sharp electrical feeling jolted through her entire body. She had never been kissed like this, not even by Jack. This was unlike any kiss she had ever had. She never wanted it to end, yet knew she had to breath eventually. Pulling away for air was the hardest decision of her life. 

"Lena..." She was staring at her with utter shock. _Oh no....I will never forgive myself if she hates me for this. I screwed up! Damn it!  Of course a Luthor and a Super would never work out!_

"Lena, what was that for?" She asked softly.

"I....Christ, Supergirl....I just love you so damn much! Ever since you first showed up! I know I'm with James, I know there's probably no chance for us, but I can't help it!" She collapsed into her chair, sobbing. Supergirl rushed to her side. 

"Hey, Lena. no, no, no. Don't cry. I was just surprised. I'm not angry with you. Actually, thank you for the kiss. It was...nice." _Nice? I really screwed up! She doesn't like me like_ that! Lena cried harder, as Supergirl again cradled her in those powerful alien arms. 

"My sister is gay and I was shocked at first too. I'm truly sorry you felt you could not tell me about this sooner. I am truly a bad friend."  S _upergirl's sister? She has a sister? Wait..._

Lena sniffled, "It's not y-your fault. I'm the one who's gone and...f-fallen for a Super, despite being a Luthor." 

"Is that what this is about? You're so silly, Lena! I promised you already, that I w _ould always protect you."  What? Wait.....WHAT?_

Before Lena could respond to such a reveal, the blonde's lips pressed upon her own. 

"I'm so sorry, Lena that I could not tell you sooner. I love you. I always will love you, my Lena."


End file.
